Coffee Zombie
225px |strength = 4 |health = 3 |cost = 6 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Hearty |tribe = Gourmet Mustache Zombie |ability = When played: All Zombies get +1 /+1 and Frenzy. |flavor text = He's been trying to cut back.}} Coffee Zombie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 6 to play, and has 4 /3 . He has no traits, and his ability gives all zombies on the field +1 /+1 and the [[Card#Frenzy|'Frenzy']] trait when he is played, including this zombie. This ability persists even after all Coffee Zombies are removed from the field. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribes:' Gourmet Mustache Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When played: All Zombies get +1 /+1 and Frenzy. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description He's been trying to cut back. Strategies With By himself, he is a 5 /4 zombie with Frenzy, which is less than a Smashing Gargantuar. However, just like many other cards like Team Mascot, Gadget Scientist, or Toxic Waste Imp, this zombie works best when the lanes are filled with zombies. Also, unlike the former three, Coffee Zombie can benefit all zombies, regardless of what their tribe is. Boosting them further with is also a good idea. Do not use Frenzy tricks if you are about to play Coffee Zombie. Against The best options are to Bounce the zombies other than Coffee Zombie, as your opponent can just play him again with other zombies on field. Another way is to play Doom-Shroom if the zombies are very powerful. Freezing can also help, but the two aforementioned methods are better. Instant-kill tricks are also recommended. might work if the boosted zombies are at 4 or less health. Do not use weak plants to counter him, he will still land a shot on your hero. Gallery CoffeeZStat.png|Coffee Zombie's statistics CoffeeZCards.PNG|Card CoffeeAttack.png|Coffee Zombie attacking Coffee Zombie is addicted to coffee.jpeg|Coffee Zombie activating his ability Coffee Zombie with large pupils.jpeg|Coffee Zombie with larger pupils after drinking his coffee 11Strength8HealthCoffeeZombie.jpg|11 /8 Coffee Zombie FrozenCoffeeZombiePvZH.jpg| Frozen Coffee Zombie Coffee Zombie in Multiplayer menu.jpeg|Coffee Zombie in the Multiplayer menu CoffeeZombieRank25.jpg|Coffee Zombie as a profile picture for a Rank 25 player LawnmowerDestroyingCoffeeZombie.jpg|Coffee Zombie being destroyed by Lawnmower Medic healing Coffee Zombie.jpeg|Coffee Zombie being healed by a Medic Pvzheroesconcept13.jpg|Concept art of Coffee Zombie and other plants and zombies (Note: Seen on top Left) Rustboltpremiumpackthrewrew.png|Coffee Zombie on Rustbolt's pack BackyardBrainbowlPack.png|Coffee Zombie on the advertisement for the Backyard Brainbowl Pack CoffeeZmbieCardImage.png|Coffee Zombie's card image Old Coffee Zombie statistics.png|Coffee Zombie's statistics CoffeeZomCard.PNG|Card CoffeeZombieHDescription.png|Coffee Zombie's statistics Rustbolt Ally Pack.jpg|Coffee Zombie in an advertisement for Rustbolt's Ally Pack Rank25.png|Coffee Zombie as a profile picture for a Rank 25 player Trivia *His appearance seems inspired by a stereotypical hipster, or at least shares some traits with one; both have glasses, a plaid design on their shirt, a beard, and wearing headphones. *His ability to give all zombies on the field the Frenzy trait is a reference to how a high intake of caffeine can result in hyperactivity. *He wears glasses that resemble the glasses Computer Scientist and Arcade Zombie wear. *He is the only zombie related to coffee. All other coffee-related characters in the series have been plants (more specifically, mostly Coffee Bean and its evolutions in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars). *His description is the opposite of Energy Drink Zombie's. **Coincidently, both have larger pupils when they drink. See also *Energy Drink Zombie Category:Gourmet cards Category:Mustache cards Category:Headwear zombies Category:Frenzy zombies Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies